The present invention relates to FM receivers. More particularly, the invention relates to an FM stereophonic signal demodulation circuit for use in an FM stereophonic receiver.
In an FM stereophonic receiver, the received FM signal is converted into an intermediate frequency signal which is detected by the FM detector to obtain a so-called "composite signal". The component signal is separated and demodulated into right and left stereophonic signals by the multiplex demodulation circuit.
Recently, there has been a strong demand for improvement in the quality of sound produced by FM tuners. That is, the provision of so-called "high fidelity tuners" has been required. In order to meet this requirement, it is essential to make the length of the signal path as short as possible.
In the above-described FM tuner stereophonic signal demodulation system, the signal passes through two circuits, namely, an FM detection stage and a multiplex demodulation stage. In so doing, the signal is unavoidably distorted by the circuits. Therefore, the quality of sound produced by such a high fidelity tuner is limited.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an FM receiver in which the length of the signal path is made as short as possible so that distortion of the signal is prevented whereby the quality of sound produced by the tuner is improved.